lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
La costante
' | numero_stagione=4 | numero_episodio=5 | data_ABC=28 febbraio 2008 | flashback=Desmond | giorni=94/96 | sceneggiatore= Carlton Cuse Damon Lindelof | regista= Jack Bender | guest= Jeremy Davies - Daniel Faraday Rebecca Mader - Charlotte Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Sonya Walger - Penelope Widmore Graham McTavish - sergente Darren Keefe - Billy Edward Conery - banditore d’asta Marc Vann - dottore Fisher Stevens - George Minkowski Kevin Durand - Keamy Anthony Azizi - Omar | }} è il quinto episodio della quarta stagione di Lost, ed è stato trasmesso il 28 febbraio 2008 negli Stati Uniti. Sull'elicottero diretto verso il cargo, Desmond subisce degli strani effetti collaterali attraversando una turbolenza che lo porteranno fino a rischiare la propria vita. Sull'elicottero Desmond osserva speranzoso la foto che ritrae lui e Penny abbracciati, quando l'elicottero comincia a traballare e Sayid si preoccupa chiedendo chiarimenti a Frank. Lui tiene fermamente la rotta che Daniel gli aveva raccomandato di seguire ad ogni costo, andando dritto contro una breve ma tormentosa tempesta. Non appena gli sbalzi diventano più forti, Desmond cade in trance risvegliandosi in un'altro luogo (vedi Nel 1996). Ripresosi, l'elicottero ha ormai passato la turbolenza, ma Desmond improvvisamente non è più in sé: non ricorda infatti di conoscere né Sayid né Lapidus finché finalmente l'elicottero non atterra sul cargo. Sul Cargo Non appena l'elicottero atterra, arrivano due uomini di nome Omar e Keamy, che gridano contro Frank chiedendogli il perchè sia ritornato e chi fossero quelle due persone con lui. Il pilota risponde che si tratta di due superstiti del volo 815. I due uomini rimangono stupefatti all'idea che adesso si trovino sul cargo e sono decisamente contrariati. Sayid non ha il tempo di fare domande perchè Desmond inizia a gridare contro tutti il proprio disorientamento e la sua preoccupazione, perdendo i sensi nuovamente e risvegliandosi nel 1996. Quando "ritorna" sulla nave, Omar e Keamy, riacquistata la calma, assecondano Desmond portandolo dentro la nave e chiudendolo dentro un'infermeria dove, nel completo stupore, Desmond si accorge che non è il solo in quella situazione: trova infatti, legato ad una barella, un uomo, che rivelerà essere George Minkowski. Intanto sul ponte della nave, Sayid osserva discutere animatamente Frank e Keamy, probabilmente su lui e Desmond. Quando Frank lo raggiunge, spiega di non sapere cosa sia successo al suo amico e rimanda il discorso su di lui quando Sayid chiede come mai sono partiti al tramonto e sono arrivati che era pieno giorno. A questo punto Sayid riesce a farsi dare il telefono e a chiamare Jack sull'isola e lo informa della situazione attuale più quella critica di Desmond, che in quel preciso momento cercava di comunicare con Minkowski, il quale sembrava essere più "in viaggio". Non appena si risveglia, Minkowski non ha il tempo di raccontare a Desmond cosa stesse succedendo, poiché entra un tizio somigliante a un medico, di nome Ray, che, non facendo cenno alle premonizioni di George sul fatto che ciò che sta accadendo a loro due accadrà a tutti, gli inietta un calmante che lo fa addormentare profondamente. Allora il medico si rivolge a Desmond chiedendogli di esaminargli gli occhi con una lampadina ma, non appena comincia, Desmond ha un'altra delle sue "ricadute". Al risveglio arrivano Sayid e Frank che rendono inoffensivo Ray e permettono a Desmond di parlare con Faraday, il quale gli spiega velocemente la situazione, ovvero che nella prossima sua "esperienza" dovrà andare a cercarlo per riuscire a risolvere la questione con il suo aiuto. Desmond non ha il tempo di terminare la telefonata che Keamy e Omar arrivano e gli tolgono il telefono e lui "parte" ancora una volta. Ritornato, viene chiuso dentro l'infermeria con Sayid e Minkowski mentre Frank è convocato dal capitano del cargo. George, non appena si rende conto di chi sia l'uomo nella sua stessa situazione, rivela il suo nome e il fatto che aveva in passato risposto ad un chiamata di Penny. Ripresosi da un altro dei suoi attacchi, Desmond capisce ciò che deve fare per rimanere in vita: deve mettersi in contatto con la sua "costante", ovvero Penny; per farlo, Minkowski li porta alla sala comunicazioni del cargo, che recentemente era stata manomessa da qualcuno, forse lo stesso che gli ha permesso di fuggire aprendogli la porta dell'infermeria. Tornato dal suo ennesimo stato catatonico, Desmond ascolta da George come gli fosse accaduto "l'effetto collaterale", lui e Brandon stavano facendo un viaggio in scialuppa per dare un'occhiata all'isola, ma poi Brandon morì dopo aver cominciato a comportarsi in modo strano; poco dopo anche George muore dopo l'ultimo dei suoi stati catatonici. Successivamente, lo stesso Minkowski morirà tra le mani di Desmond. Intanto Sayid ripara un telefono nella stanza e Desmond, venuto a sapere del numero di Penny, riesce a chiamarla, stabilendo un contatto con la sua costante e a dirle in una scena molto toccante che la ama, quando i due si scambiano a vicenda una promessa: Desmond tornerà da lei e Penny lo troverà. A questo punto la batteria si esaurisce, ma Desmond dice che è stato sufficiente e ringrazia Sayid, chiamandolo finalmente per nome, per l'aiuto. Nel 1996 Appena iniziata la turbolenza sull'elicottero,Desmond si sveglia come da un sogno disteso sulla branda della camerata del suo reggimento a Camp Miller e sotto le urla squarcianti del suo comandante che non appena lo vede alzarsi in ritardo rispetto agli altri suo compagni lo ammonisce severamente e Desmond si giustifica dicendo che era tutto a causa di un suo sogno,ma il caporale è irremovibile e punisce tutti con un supplemento di flessioni.Dopo queste,Desmond,di nuovo ritornato dalla "realtà sul cargo",si ritrova in piedi sotto la pioggia mentre tutti accanto a lui fanno gli addominali,il comandante,furioso di ciò,punisce di nuovo lui e tutti i soldati con 10 Km di corsa.In seguito si dirige verso una cabina telefonica e telefona a Penny,la quale è arrabbiata con lui in quanto ha rotto con lei. Lei gli dice di essersi trasferita e di non chiamarla più. In un successivo salto nel 1996 Desmond va da Daniel Faraday come indicatogli da Faraday stesso al telefono dall'isola nel 2004. Ovviamente Faraday non lo riconosce essendo nel 1996. Desmond gli riferisce di essere stato nel futuro e di aver parlato con lui, che lui stesso gli aveva detto di raggiungerlo a Oxford e di dargli le coordinate 2.342 e 11HZ. Faraday dapprima sospettoso inizia a credergli, poi Desmond gli dice di essere a conoscenza di Eloise e allora Faraday lo prende in parola. Entrano nel laboratorio di Faraay, dove c'è un topolino di nome Eloise appunto, Faraday imposta le coordinate fornitegli da Desmod su uno strano apparecchio e lo punta sul topolino. Dalla macchina esce un raggio e dopo pochi istanti il topolino sembra uscire da uno stato di trance e percorre un intero labirinto senza esitazioni fino alla fine. Faraday dice a Desmond che non aveva mai addestrato il topolino a percorrere quel labirinto e che probabilmente era stato nel futuro con una proiezione mentale. Poco dopo Desmond si risveglia nel laboratorio dopo 75 minuti di trance (in cui era tornato sulla barca nei pressi dell'isola nel 2004); apprende che Eloise era morta per aneurisma in quanto il suo cervello era probabilmente disorientato tanto da non riuscire a distinguere il futuro dal presente. Faraday gli spiega che nei salti tra presente e futuro ci sono troppe variabili, e l'unico modo per uscire da uno stato confusionale è trovare una "costante" che sia comune al presente e al futuro e stabilire un contatto con essa. Desmond gli chiede se possa andare bene anche una persona. Nel futuro Sayd ha appena riparato la radio della barca e gli chiede il numero di Penelope, che però lui ancora non conosce. Nel 1996 Desmond deciso a recuperare il numero di Penelope si dirige dal padre di lei presso una casa d'aste, dove stanno mettendo all'asta il lotto 2342 ovvero il giornale di bordo della nave Black Rock, il cui venditore è Tovard Hanso. Il padre di Penelope vince l'asta e uscendo incontra Desmond. Si dirigono in bagno e lì Desmond gli dice che ha bisogno di contattare Penelope, e gli chiede perchè lui lo odia tanto. Il padre gli risponde che una volta lei lo avrebbe anche sposato, mentre ora non lo vuole più vedere, e che non è lui ad odiarlo, ma lei stessa e lo avrebbe scoperto di persona andando all'indirizzo di Penelope che gli fornisce in quel momento. Desmond si dirige a casa di Penelope la quale lo vuole mandare via, lui le dice che è importante e che se crede anche solo minimamente in loro due deve lasciargli il suo numero di telefono e non deve cambiarlo, poichè lui l'avrebbe chiamata nel 2004 alla vigilia di natale. Lei gli dà il numero e gli dice di andarsene. Sull'isola All'inizio della puntata, Jack si chiede come mai (dopo una intera giornata) ancora non abbiano notizie dell'elicottero. A questo punto nota che Charlotte non è per niente preoccupata della cosa. Glielo chiede, e al suo posto risponde Daniel dicendo: "dovremmo spiegargli tutto...". Nonostante Charlotte non sia d'accordo, Faraday spiega a Jack e Juliet che la percezione del tempo sull'isola è differente da quella all'esterno e che quindi è normale che non si abbiano ancora notizie dell'elicottero. Li rassicura poi dicendo che se Frank avesse seguito la rotta da lui indicata tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. A questo punto Jack chiede cosa sarebbe successo in caso contrario; Daniel risponde che potrebbe verificarsi un inconveniente. Si torna sull'isola quando Sayid chiama Jack col telefono satellitare e spiega il problema avuto da Desmond. Faraday vuole parlargli di persona, e allora viene passato il telefono al disorientato Desmond che nel frattempo era stato portato in infermeria. Daniel chiede se fosse stato esposto a forti radiazioni da poco tempo (esplosione della stazione Cigno) e, alla risposta dubbia di Jack, inizia a chiedere informazioni a Desmond: *dice che si sono conosciuti prima della sua partenza, ma sa che non se lo ricorderà *chiede in che anno crede di essere, lui risponde nel 1996. *chiede dove pensa di trovarsi e lui risponde che si trova al Camp Miller, un reggimento reale scozzese, a nord di Glasgow *dice che se dovesse succedere ancora, deve prendere un treno, andare all'Università di Oxford, al dipartimento di fisica del Queen's College, per cercare il giovane Daniel Faraday. *infine gli passa alcune coordinate da dare al Faraday del 1996 per far si che lui gli creda. Le coordinate servono a settare il dispositivo e sono 2,342 con oscillazione di 11 hertz. Aggiunge inoltre che se i numeri non dovessero convincere il Daniel del 1996, doveva dirgli che "sapeva di Eloise". Alla fine della puntata, si vede Faraday sfogliare il proprio diario. In una delle pagine c'è una scritta in rosso che dice: "If anything goes wrong, Desmond Hume will be my constant" (se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, Desmond Hume sarà la mia costante). Curiosità Generale *Secondo il calendario appeso al muro nella nave, e seguendo gli eventi di Desmond nel 1996, il giorno reale dell'episodio sembrerebbe essere il 94 (vigilia di Natale), cioe' lo stesso di quando Sayid, Desmond e Frank hanno lasciato L'Isola. Mentre sulla nave e' il giorno 94, sull'isola, invece, e' il giorno 96. Tematiche ricorrenti *Ci sono diversi riferimenti a i Numeri: **Desmond si muove avanti e indietro tra il 1996 e il 2004 — 8 anni di differenza. **L'indirizzo di PennY e' 423 Cheyne Walk (4-23 or 42-3). **La frequenza che Faraday suggerisce a Desmond e' 2.342 (23, 42). **Durante l'asta il numero del lotto del diario della Roccia Nera e' 2342. **Faraday dice che lo stato catatonico di Desmon nella sua stanza a Oxford e' durato 75 minuti. Desmond, invece ha la percezione che il periodo di tempo trascorso sia 5 minuti. Il rapporto tra 75:5 e' equivalente al rapporto tra 15:1. **I numeri stampati sull'elicottero sono "N842M". *Sia il numero per l'esperimento di Daniel che il lotto dell'asta corrispondono a 2342. *Durante l'asta Widmore e' l'offerente numero 755, lo stesso numero del rapporto temporale. *Charlotte ha ricevuto il dottorato a Oxford dove Daniel ha insegnato. *Minkowski muore poiche' non e' in grado di trovare una costante, mentre Desmond trova la sua costante in Penny e riesce ad evitare la morte. *Il dottore, Ray, esamina l'occhio di Desmond. *Daniel chiede se Desmon sia mai stato in contatto con campi eletromagnitici, una forza che sembra influenzare le persone che giungono e partono dall'isola. *Desmond e la sua truppa si esercitano sotto la pioggia. Piove anche sulla nave quando Desmon chiama Penny. Domande irrisolte *Daniel Faraday ha gli stessi effetti di Desmond? **Se la frase sul diario era scritta da prima di arrivare sull'isola, probabilmente si (le radiazioni le ha subite durante i suoi esperimenti) *Se il tempo non corrisponde tra isola ed esterno, come mai i giorni dal naufragio sono gli stessi? infatti è il 24 dicembre da entrambe le parti... *È per questi comportamenti che Desmond fu incarcerato e poi cacciato con disonore dal reggimento? *Cosa contiene il diario di bordo della Roccia Nera? Collegamenti esterni *ABC Primetime Grid